


Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: A little, Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Like, M/M, a really small amount of angst, but it still kinda hurts, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rupert and Amir's wedding day has come. The preparations have been made, wedding invitations sent, and the people have come to an eventual agreement to live in the Heart Kingdom. Even though the two princes have been dreaming for the day to come, they are nervous for their future. They recall to the events that have led them to their special day.
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Kudos: 58





	Wedding

"Are you sure that this isn't too much?" Rupert inquired for the umpteenth time. His mother let out a sigh of annoyance, adjusting the suit and pressing out the wrinkles. It was Rupert and Amir's wedding day. The ceremony is being held in the Heartland Kingdom's garden.

"Deary, you look fine. Besides," Queen Lavinia turned Rupert to the mirror, smiling.

She was proud of her son. She was proud of raising him as someone greater than her horrid husband. Granted, the Queen should've been more truthful to her son. But there was no time to dwell on the past.

"Prince Amir knows that you look beautiful in anything." Rupert blushed, his ears turning red as he looked away. No matter how many times he saw Amir, he still couldn't believe that his husband to be actually fell in love with him.

Sheltered Rupert. Rupert who would try to run away from home and search the forest and yet always failed. Rupert who could barely even protect himself.

"Alright! It's time to go!" His mother hurried off, leaving the Prince alone. Rupert stared out the window to the field of flowers. He walked towards a flower vase and placed a white rose in his chest pocket.

As the Prince waited, he thought back. Back to the Forest. Back to when he was still insecure. When he first met Amir, he thought that he himself was a sorry excuse for a prince. He didn't know what was the real prophecy. Rupert was almost killed by an overgrown plant.

Every time he was at the nick of death, Amir was there to save him. Rupert was grateful for being able to protect Amir while Malkia was in the reign. He was able to repay the many favors he owed to his lover.

"I'm quite lucky to have him by my side."

Amir was waiting in a different room, fidgeting. Queen Atossa was in the room a few minutes ago before she had to leave and sit with the audience. He was anxious.

His hands would constantly try to adjust his black tie. The white suit was making him very self-conscious. He didn't want to make a stain on it.

The last time that they had planned something almost as grand as this, people had bailed out and left. He was angered by them. Amir had planned out the whole recession and had already sent invitations, only to find out that their months of preparations ended in a flop.

Not only that, he still held the guilt of lying to Rupert.

Malkia never did erase his memories. But she did threaten to kill Rupert if he ever broke out of character. During their adventures of finding the three ingredients, he felt himself fall in love all over again.

The siren never really seduce him.

Amir was never going to sacrifice Rupert to save himself.

Their adventure was full of Amir repeatedly lying.

And yet...

"I wonder if I'm really spending enough time with him... Am I taking him for granted?"

The piano began to play. The soft melody filled the ears of the eager guests as they sat in their seats in order. First was the Queen. Atossa sitting in the right section.

Then, Amir walked through the aisle, feeling his heartbeat picking up speed.  
Chamberlain was next. He wore a white robe with a few pink glitters on it. The children from both the West and East wanted to make it for him.

The Best Man, Joan.  
The Maid of Honor, Cecily.  
The Flower Boy, Fitzroy, and The Ring Bearer, Porridge, were strolling towards the alter, side by side. Pink flower petals slowly fell to the red carpet.

The piano became louder as Prince Rupert entered. His arm was wrapped around his mother's arm as he gave the groom a nervous chuckle. The guests watched their new King slowly make his way to the front.

Those who were closer to the aisle can see that his knees were shaking a bit. He would tap his index finger on his right leg anxiously. Amir found it adorable.

Here they were. Getting married, and still somewhat awkward around each other. They were two princes in love. Showering each other in adoration and attention that could not be measured.

Rupert's mother let goes of her son's arm and whispers. "I am proud that you are my son. As much as Amir is proud to be your husband." She smiled and sat beside Queen Atossa.

The piano had stopped. Chamberlain stepped up to the podium and began speaking.

"Thank you for everyone coming here today. I would like to personally thank Lorelei for coming all the way from her home to help with the music."

There was a round of clapping.

"I would like to thank you all, fellow citizens, for helping us prepare for this wondrous occasion. And the Queens, for supporting our growing Kingdom."

Chamberlain cleared his throat.

"I welcome everyone to this union of the Western and Eastern Kingdom. I welcome everyone to the garden of Heartland, where this moment will go down in history."

As Chamberlain continued on with the opening remarks and introduction, the two princes had tuned everything out. They were solely focused on one another, smiling, blushing, squeezing the other's hand out of embarrassment. Some citizens came up to the podium, sharing a few words with the people.

And now, it was the time to exchange vows. Amir went first. Porridge waddled a bit beside Amir and presented the two rings. He took one and went on one knee.

"Rupert. The love of my life. The one who stuck by my side, even after my memory was wiped. I love you. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't feel like it shows just how much I care for you."

"When we first met in the forest, my first thought upon seeing you was that you looked adorable. Even if it was just you wearing your pajamas. In those short three days that we spent together, you made me feel free. Free from the judgment of the kingdom. Free from my little room covered in papers and weapons."

He paused. His hand was shakey.

"And I am so, so grateful that you stayed by my side. Even after I changed into this Chad persona, you tried to help me. Even after I left you, you let me go because it was what you thought that I wanted. You let me go because you wanted me to be happy."

Amir's voice cracked as he struggled to keep the tears in. Rupert was gazing at him with his handsome smile that made Amir's knees weak.

"So, I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. We may have a few fights here and there, but I will never leave your side. Even after death, I will follow you. I hope that you follow me as well. I love you. I'm proud of you. I am glad that you have chosen me as the person who can always be at your side."

Amir stood up.

Rupert was crying at this point. He never took Amir as an emotional person. But he realized how much they still had to learn about each other. To know that someone loved Rupert for himself.

"I suppose that it's my turn." He chuckled, pulling Amir closer to him. His thumb lightly went over Amir's hand. There was a small scar under his knuckles from the time he tried to learn how to sow clothes with Rupert.

"My Amir. My handsome, smart, and brave Amir. My Prince Charming Amir. I'm glad to have made you happy. I've been doubting if I really did have any significant role in your life. But now, you made the answer clear."

"When you became Chad, there were times when it became too difficult. But whenever I looked at you, I remember who I was doing this for. It was for you. And back in the Forest, I had called you beautiful. It's true. You are so kind, caring, brave, trustful, and strong."

Rupert brought Amir's hand to his cheek and leaned to it.

"You can be soft at times, under the armor of pride. I'm glad to know that you can trust me as well."

"I vow to be at your side. To be there when you need someone to talk to. To be the person you can be open with and not be afraid of judgment. Besides, we've already seen most of each other's bad sides."

They pressed their foreheads together, staring at each other's left ring finger. The ring itself was gold. An engraving of their lover's name.

"I declare you husbands and Kings."

The audience stood up and clapped. They smiled, laughed, and whistled as the two new Kings kissed for the 3rd time. When they had pulled away, Rupert tightly hugged his husband, burying his face into the white suit. Amir laughed and combed his fingers through the soft locks.

We're together now. And I wish that we remain that way.

"Let us have a banquet! To celebrate this wondrous occasion of union and in hopes of uniting our kingdoms together!"

The crowd cheered and made their way back into the castle. The ballroom had rows and rows of food, with the doors open for people to sit outside in the garden. The guests talked among themselves as a few nobles spoke with the newlyweds.

"I am grateful for your invitation to this wedding. The food is delicious and your garden has been well cared for. I'm feeling a bit jealous." They would flatter Amir with complements, in hopes of achieving a trading deal.

Rupert, on the other hand, was spending his time with the children. They had dragged him away to the flowerbeds.

"Rupy! We made something for you!" The girls forced him to sit down in the grass and presented to him a flower crown. There were daisies, roses, and a few primroses. They placed it on his head and smiled, proud of their work.

"Amazing! How did you guys learn how to make this?" He carefully reached up to the crown, feeling the soft petals. The boys were giving a smug smile.

Cecily joined in with her own cheeky smile. "I've been teaching them! I'm a teacher at the school that you've just built and these are my students!" The children crowded around their teacher, a few of them surrounding Joan as well.

"That's wonderful!" The trio chatted and laughed, catching up in a couple of weeks that they have missed. Joan and Cecily were getting engaged after they have blessings from their parents. They even thought about adopting.

"Oh dear, it's already getting late." Rupert looked around and noticed that barely anyone was there. Amir was inside, talking to his mother. The children from before had left with their parents. None of the nobles from before where around now.

"Sorry, Rupy but we have to go now! I still have to prepare for tomorrow's lessons." It was the first time Joan and Rupert had ever seen Cecily dedicated to something other than Joan herself. But it was nice to see that she knows where she wants to go with her life.

"I'll go as well. I haven't seen my father in a while." Joan's relationship with her father was slowly improving. He accepted that his daughter had decided to become a knight despiting being a female. But he wasn't willing to teach her. "You're not ready yet."

"It's alright!" Rupert smiled and walked with them to the gates. They hugged each other and said their farewells before leaving.

The former Prince made his way back inside to the bedroom. Along the way, he admired the decor of the halls. Paintings of the Princes were delicate and detailed. It was an image of Rupert and Amir facing each other, flowers like white chrysanthemums, red carnations, and gladiolus' blooming around them.

Flags were hanging in between each tapestry with a pink heart over a castle. The halls were illuminated with the moonlight and the light glow of the torches.

When Rupert opened the door to his bedroom, Amir was already there. He was standing in the balcony, the cold wind blowing through his hair.

"Hey, beautiful." The man turned around and grinned. He was feeling lonely, especially after speaking with the nobles. Rupert jumped into his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of him. They became enveloped by one another's warmth.

"How was our wedding?" Amir leads Rupert to the balcony, placing him onto the rail. Rupert was blushing mad. He could feel a large and warm hand on his hips. Amir's grip was tight, making sure to not let his husband fall.

"Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have a chapter with Cecily and Joan's wedding or something idk-


End file.
